


You hide

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Playing hide and seek





	You hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Supernatural, wee Sam & Dean, hide and seek

It was like any other day of the week. John had dropped them off at a motel during the night. The Misty Waters Motel to be exact. He had a lead on a hunt and would be gone the better part of the day. Dean wasn't too sure what town they were in. Or even the state. It could have been Kansas or Colorado or Oklahoma. It wasn't like he was paying attention during the drive. He'd been in the back seat with Sammy, play with his plastic army men. He had to keep an eye on Sam. Being five, he tended to lose things. Especially Dean's things. But, Dean was used to that, his things getting lost or left behind. It tended to happen when you had to pack up quickly in the middle of the night.

Dean pushed aside the curtain and looked out the window. The sun was shining and the grass looked so green. He wanted to go outside. Take a deep breath and run. He bounded off the couch, landing on his feet. Sam looked at him in awe. Dean smiled, knowing if that had been Sam he'd be picking him up off the ground. Sam was kind of a klutz. He walked over and turned off the TV. Before he could turn around, Dean heard Sam whining about how he'd just shut of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Turning around he looked at Sam. "I have a better idea than watching cartoons." Sam eyed him with suspicion. "What?" Dean smiled at his brother, bouncing on the balls of his feet with excitement. "We can go outside and play hide and seek." Seeing his brother's reaction to the idea had Sam agreeing. Dean grabbed his hand and led him outside. They squinted in the sunlight, waiting for their eyes to adjust before walking to the woods behind the parking lot.

Dean walked them to a tree and stopped. He looked down at Sam and began to explain the game. "One of us covers our eyes and leans against the tree and counts to fifty. When you're done counting, you call out ready or not here I come. The other hides and tries not to be found. If you're found, then it's your turn to count. If you make it back to the tree without being found you win. Then you get to hide again. Sam giggled at the thought of the game. "You ready, Sammy? I'll count. You got hide." Dean turned his back to Sam, leaned against the tree, covered his eyes and began to count. Sam took off. Not wanting to stray to far but not wanting to be found right away either. He found some dense bushes and hid. He heard Dean finish counting, calling out and then waited. He heard Dean's footsteps approaching and watched as Dean walked by him. Dean walked away, returning a few minutes later.

Dean still hadn't found him. Sam, being so proud of his hiding abilities, giggled giving himself away. Dean's footsteps halted. Cocking his head to the side, Dean called out. "Sammy?" Another giggle answered him. He walked over to the bushes, circled them muttering to himself. "Well, Sammy you're really good at hiding." Dean smiled, seeing his brother hidden in the bushes which were moving as Sam giggled. Shaking his head, Dean turned and walked away. He rounded a tree and stood there half hidden, waiting to see what Sam would do. He watched as Sam crawled out from the bushes, grinning as he did, then he ran off in the direction of the tree. Dean waited a few seconds before following his brother. He stopped a few feet away from Sam who was leaning against the tree. Sam clapped his hands.

"I won Dean. You didn't find me." Seeing the excitement on Sammy's face was worth letting him win. Dean walked over to his brother and ruffled his hair. 

"Yeah Sammy. You hid really well. I couldn't find you at all." He looked into his brother's eyes, seeing them filled with happiness. "You ready to hide again?" Sam nodded as Dean turned to lean against the tree. He took off running as Dean started counting again, determined to find an even better hiding spot.


End file.
